


He's Out of My Life

by Laligt



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laligt/pseuds/Laligt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too late; he was out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Out of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic based on the song 'She's Out of My Life' by Michael Jackson.

(S)he's out of my life  
And I don’t know whether to laugh or cry  
I don’t know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
(S)he's out of my life

AJ looked down at Brian’s beautiful face. He could not believe after all these years, this had to happen. To the love of his life no less. He was gone. Brian was gone.

It's out of my hands  
To think for two years (s)he was here  
And I took him for granted I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
(S)he's out of my hands

Brian did not deserve to die. He deserved to live, and be happy. 

So I've learned that love’s not a possession  
And I've learned that love won’t wait  
Now I've learned that love needs expression  
But I learned too late

Tears fell down AJ’s face, knowing he would never see Brian’s eyes again; he would never see Brian smile, or hear him talk or laugh. He placed the single yellow rose that he had in his hand on the casket, sobbing. The cancer had taken away the love of his life. Why was God so cruel? Why could not God take him, and let Brian live the life he was supposed to? Brian was supposed to grow old, and watch Baylee grow old. 

(S)he's out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for (her) him locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
(S)he’s out of my life

There was no turning back. He never got the chance to tell him he loved him. Brian was gone. Brian was out of his life.

The End


End file.
